Ask Green Lantern Fluttershy
http://ask-green-lantern-fluttershy.tumblr.com/ An ask blog that follows the adventures of Fluttershy as she learns about her new abilities granted to her by a mysterious green ring. A crossover blog between My little Pony: Friendship is magic and Green Lantern Story After a pleasant day out to the spa with her friend Rarity, Fluttershy, a meek, yellow pegasus pony, is stopped by a single green ring that shot from the sky. It told her that she had the ability to overcome great fear, before inducting her into the Green Lantern corps, a group of intergalactic peacekeepers. However, unbeknownst to Fluttershy, the ring was not meant to go to Equestria. On the planet Oa, in the exact centre of the universe, the guardians lament the loss of a Green Lantern ring as they cannot go to Equestria due to it's high concentration of magic. Since first claiming the ring, Fluttershy has enlisted the aid of her friend Twilight Sparkle in attempting to find out its purpose. Characters Heroes Fluttershy A meek, yellow pegasus pony who embodies the element of kindness, Fluttershy is a caring individual, having gotten her cutie mark in caring for animals. She is very soft spoken, that is until one of her friends, be they animal or pony, are in danger. When that happens, she will stop at nothing to protect them. Twilight Sparkle One of Fluttershy's friends and the element of Magic, Twilight is a very studious lavender unicorn who relishes the chance to study something as unworldly as Fluttershy's ring. Often growing frustrated when things don't go her way, Twilight is known to have tremendous outbursts of rage, scaring those around her. She also has a secret she dare not tell her friends. Applejack This orange Earth pony and farmhand was the second of Fluttershy's friends to discover her new abilities, and has since become a reluctant test subject for Twilight. Embodying the element of honesty, Applejack is scared that her pegasus friend doesn't have the strength to handle the responsibility of the ring. Is in a relationship with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash is the fastest pegasus in Ponyville, entirely unmatched in speed, until Fluttershy received her ring, now having to push herself to stay ahead, Rainbow is quick to dissuade Fluttershy from using her ring, so that she can hog the glory for herself. Is in a relationship with Applejack and is currently in the process of adopting Scootaloo. Rarity This glamourous white unicorn is a long time friend of Fluttershy, culminating in their weekly spa visits and heartfelt talks. Hates Fluttershy's Green Lantern uniform and occasionally offers to redesign it, despite the fact that she has already been told that the costume forms on its own. Officer Swift One of Ponyville's resident police officers, this former royal guard was the last one left standing after the 'Mister Clever' incident, when the entire police force was captured in changeling cocoons. Fiercely loyal to his position, he tries to save the fillies that 'Mister Clever' has taken hostage, but ends up stepping aside as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash arrive. Villains Mister Clever A changeling who was forced out of the hive after contracting a disease that prevents his shape-shifting abilities, he wandered around for months, slowly losing control as a result of being separated from the hive mind. Eventually coming across Time Turner, he tried to steal his identity, only to become stuck in a form that is half-changeling, half-pony. All he wants is to get the 'voices' back, and beleives that Princess Celestia would be able to cure him and allow him to go back to his hive, and is willing to do anything to make sure she sees him. Fluttershy's powers As a pegasus, Fluttershy has the ability to fly with her wings, can walk on clouds and has some control over the weather. Fluttershy has the unique abilities to both understand animals on a deep level, as well as a peircing glare that she calls 'the stare;' a sharp look able to force any animal or monster into submission. As a Green Lantern, she is able to fly faster than her own wings could take her, create hard light constructs based on anything she can imagine, and is protected from most attacks by a green force field. When creating constructs, Fluttershy is proficient with creating shields, with only the most powerful forces able to put cracks in them. Otherwise, she prefers to rely on constructs the ring has 'on-file' mainly because she is not aware of the rings limits yet. Fluttershy's personal lantern oath: In Celestia's Day, In Luna's night, No evil shall escape my sight, Let those who worship Discord's might, Beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!